injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool (Disassembled)
Deadpool (Wade Wilson) is a playable character in the video game Disassembled: Heroes Among Us. He is initially neutral to the conflict within the game's Story Mode, but acts in favor of the Insurgency after Regime forces abduct his daughter Ellie, then tortured Deadpool himself after instigating a jailbreak in a bid to rescue his her. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Deadpool seemingly kept a low profile during the rise of the One Earth Regime, though he apparently was a member of several X-Teams intermittently before the X-Men were retooled as a Regime-sponsored militia. He also fathered a daughter, Elanor "Ellie" Camacho, who grew up without her father but nonetheless inherited Deadpool's regenerative healing factor. Years later, as the Regime was arresting all super-villains or mutants who display malevolent intent, Ellie participated in an anti-Avengers demonstration and accidentally displayed her powers as the protest was being broken up. Despite objections from other Avengers members, Iron Man puts his foot down and sends Ellie to the Raft for "rehabilitation," incurring the wrath of Deadpool. Wade berates Iron Man and his supporters for their pretensions of heroism before infiltrating the maximum-security Raft prison where Ellie was sent. Breaking his daughter out, Wade decided to add even more salt into the Regime's wound and freed all the inmates of the Raft, while he and Ellie chose to lay low. A year later, Captain America requests Deadpool secure a Cosmic Cube for the Insurgency as a means for them to power a teleportation device and retrieve heroes from Earth-616, he only agrees if the Insurgency is able to provide Ellie a safe place to hide away while he acts out the mission. Breaking into an A.I.M. storage facility, re-purposed after the Regime's take-down of AIM, Wade destroys multiple Ultron drones before he successfully retrieves the Cosmic Cube and delivers it to the Insurgency. Unfortunately, Wade himself does not succeed in making a getaway himself, as he is overpowered and knocked out by Sandman. Scarlet Witch would take the unconscious Deadpool in for questioning. Story Mode Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Upon his capture, Wade is tortured by Beast and Scarlet Witch, demanding to tell them where the Cosmic Cube was and who hired him to steal the Cosmic Cube. The two are then attacked by the Earth-616 Wolverine, and Deadpool uses the opportunity to escape. Wade then meets with Doctor Doom, volunteering to help "give the Regime a good, swift kick in the nards." Deadpool joins Earth-616 Vision on a mission to destabilize the Regime's global security networks, outfitted on the re-purposed SHIELD Helicarrier, where Wade fights several Regime members and destroys the network, but also jerry-rigs an explosive device to destroy the Helicarrier entirely, sending it plummeting to Earth. Disassembled 2 After the fall of the Regime, Deadpool joins the recently re-opened Heroes for Hire, being delighted in the opportunity to be a hero and get paid for it at the same time. Wade becomes agitated when he realizes Ellie has followed in his footsteps without his knowledge, first as "Lady Deadpool," then as Domino II, having his regeneration powers but none of his combat or weaponry skills. Powers & Abilities Special Moves Character Trait Other Moves Move List Endings Disassembled: Heroes Among Us With Iron Man's Regime toppled, the national governments across the world reemerged to fill the void. New governments meant new business for Wade, and business was booming. More assassinations to carry out, more revolutions to aid—and most importantly, more disenfranchised folks in need of a hero to count on. The One Earth Regime's Ultron drones and Iron Man's own goon squad had done horrible things over the years, and any who weren't imprisoned went into hiding. Impossible for most to find, but not for Deadpool. Business was so lucrative, Wade ended up forming his own team, a brand-new X-Force, to round up those high-dollar Regime bounties. Now he can be rich ''and a hero all at once.'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes